DE 10 2011 083 657 A1 describes a filter element that is used for a fresh air system of a motor vehicle and has two separately embodied filter medium bodies designed as pleated filters. The filter element comprises a support body having two end plates that may be connected to one another via two parallel strips. An outflow opening for the filtered fluid is added to one of the end plates. The two filter medium bodies are inserted opposing and at a distance to one another between the end plates and the connecting strips such that an interposing clean chamber is formed, from which chamber the filtered fluid may be discharged via the outflow opening in the one end plate. The two filter medium bodies are embodied in the shape of rectangular blocks and are arranged laterally reversed to one another in the filter element.